callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
Quick Revive Jingle Quick Revive (Shadows of Evil) Jingle Quick Revive, sometimes known as Revive Soda or Revive, is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''featured in the game mode Zombies. It was first introduced in the map Verrückt. It makes the player revive teammates twice as fast or allows the player to revive themselves (only applies when playing solo, except on World at War). Quick Revive costs 1500 points in co-op and 500 points in solo games from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops onward. Due to the lack of teammates in solo, this perk in Call of Duty: World at War is useless, and players are advised to never purchase it. The color for this perk is light blue, and the icon is a grave with a man rising from it. In the entire Black Ops series, this perk was significantly more useful than the World at War version while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. The perk is also found in the starting location on every map, with the exception of Nacht der Untoten, Shi No Numa (World at War & Black Ops version), Der Riese, Dead Ops Arcade, Moon, Green Run (Bus Depot (Survival), and Diner), Die Rise, Resolution 1295 (Borough, Turned), The Giant, Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, and Zetsubou No Shima, in all three Black Ops games, which makes finding it much easier. When the player is downed, they will be equipped with either the Mustang & Sally, Boomhilda, Meat Wagon or Death & Taxes, unless they have an alternative weapon that is capable of being used when downed. While downed, the player is able to shoot the zombies while being revived shortly after going down. The player will lose all their perks unless they have the Tombstone Persistent Upgrade which will only take away one perk. On the iOS version the player will still have their perks when downed and will only be equipped with a Mustang (due to the lack of dual-wield weapons on the iOS version). The zombies will move away from the player while they are being revived. After each use, the perk must be bought again and can only be purchased three times until it disappears for the rest of the game, making the Random Perk Bottle, as well Der Wunderfizz, the only ways to obtain it afterwards. It is useful to note that while being revived while down, the player cannot earn points, so players shouldn't kill any zombies when downed if in need of points. On Moon, if the player hacks the perk and buys it again it will count as buying it a second or third time. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Tranzit, Die Rise, and Buried) in a public match, this can be obtained as a Persistent Upgrade for free by reviving players several times without failure. The player will be notified that they have it when the "Reviving" font color is purple-blue and when they get a green flash (signal of obtaining a Persistant Upgrade). Locations Call of Duty: World at War *'Verrückt' - In the American side's starting room. *'Shi No Numa' - Randomly spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - To the right of the entrance of the room of the teleporter Z-C, in Dr. Maxis' office. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Kino der Toten' - In the starting room by the bar. *'Five' - In the starting room in the corridor. *'Ascension' - Starting room, on Centrifuge Floor 1. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting area, connected to the courtyard of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La' - Starting area, on the wall of the middle. *'Moon' - In the Receiving Area on the Moon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Nuketown Zombies' - Any perk spawn locations in the first room. (Solo) Spawns as an air drop anywhere on the map. (Co-op) *'Green Run:' **'TranZit' - Inside the starting area in the bus depot. **'Grief'/'Survival' Locations: ***'Farm' - Outside of the barn on it's left hand entrance. ***'Town' - On the 2nd floor of the bar in the corner near the Mystery Box spawn. *Great Leap Forward: **'Die Rise' - Compared to other perks, it will always spawn in the elevator shaft closest to the purchasable door in the starting area, near the M14 and Trample Steam work table. *Resolution 1295: **'Buried' - On the left side of the very first room upon descending from the surface into the underground town. **'Grief' Locations: ***'Borough' - In the church where Vulture Aid is in Buried. *Excavation Site 64: **'Origins' - In the starting room left up stairs, next to Generator 1 in a corner. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *'Shadows of Evil' - In the starting area, to the right of the RK5. *'The Giant' - Spawned randomly at any of the Perk-a-Cola machine locations, aside from the hidden machine. *'Der Eisendrache' - In the starting room, near the RK5. *'Zetsubou no Shima '- Located on the other side of the bunker door in co-op. Dropped via airplane at the start of round 2 in solo, opposite side of the Trials of the Ancients of by the main gate to Lab A. *'Gorod Krovi' - In Belinski Square, to the left of the first door. *'Revelations '- In starting room, directly in front of The House. *'Nacht der Untoten' (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Verrückt' (remastered version) - In the American side's starting room. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Shi No Numa' (remastered version) - In the starting room, to the left of the Sheiva. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Kino der Toten '(remastered version) - In the starting room by the bar. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Ascension' (remastered version) - Starting room, on Centrifuge Floor 1. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Shangri-La' (remastered version) - Starting area, on the wall of the middle. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Moon' (remastered version) - In the Receiving Area on the Moon. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Origins' (remastered version) - In the starting room left up stairs, next to Generator 1 in a corner. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. Appearance The Quick Revive machine is small, with a dark turquoise and white paint job. On the front of the machine is a quote that says "Quick Revive!. Under it, there is a compartment where Quick revive bottles can be taken from. Beside that is a bloody handprint. Under that, there is a coin machine with a blood stain on it and surrounding this are white bubbles with quotes such as "sold here" and "ice cold". On the top of the machine is a circle with the Quick Revive shield on it. Gallery Quick Revive WaW.png|The Quick Revive machine in Verrückt. Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png FishyRevive.jpg|The Quick Revive machine in Kino der Toten. Wd revive.png|The Quick Revive logo. Note how it says Revive Soda instead of Quick Revive. QuickRevive_Logo_BO4.png|Quick Revive logo as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Uncapping QRS.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive bottle. Drinking QRS.png|Drinking Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS Wii.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive Soda bottle (Wii). Drinking QRS Wii.png|Drinking Quick Revive (Wii). QR Shangri-La.png|The Quick Revive machine in Shangri-la. Quick Revive Poster WaW.png|The Quick Revive poster seen in Verrückt. Quick Revive Emblem BOII.png|Quick Revive emblem in Black Ops II. Quick Revive Die Rise BOII.jpg|The Quick Revive Perk-A-Cola Machine In Die Rise. Quick_Revive_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa. Quick Revive BO3.png|Quick Revive in Black Ops III Revive_Soda_Bottle_BOIII.png|The Quick Revive bottle seen in Black Ops III Quick_Revive_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Quick Revive HUD Icon as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Quick_Revive_Shadows_of_Evil_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Quick Revive HUD Icon as seen in Shadows of Evil QuickRevive_HUD_Icon_BO4.png|Quick Revive logo as seen on the HUD in Black Ops 4. QuickRevive Perk Machine COD Mobile Zombies.png|The Quick Revive machine, as seen in Call of Duty: Mobile. Trivia *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. Every character seems to dislike the taste, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which often contains raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. **Nikolai Belinski compares the taste to trench water within Origins. **Tank Dempsey sometimes compares the taste of Quick Revive with cat urine. *Unlike most other sources of revival, the message says, "Reviving of player". *In GKNOVA6 and the Black Ops zombies screen, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *In solo, after Quick Revive has disappeared, running into the spot where it previously was will still result in the sound of Perk-a-Cola bottles shaking around. *In solo, this perk is known as a "Revive". As when going up to a machine, the player will be prompted to buy a Revive. The message also appears in multiplayer zombies in Black Ops II. *The Quick Revive bottle holds 240 ml (milliliters). This is clearly seen on the poster in Verrückt. *There are bottles of Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola and Juggernog in Kino der Toten behind the glass right next to the Quick Revive machine. *When the player gets down and has Quick Revive, the sun is fully colored despite everything else being in black and white. *The pistols that are equipped when a player is downed on Solo with Quick Revive do not have Pack-a-Punched camo on them. *Quick Revive, along with Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer, all have a cut perk machine model from Shi No Numa. They all appear to have moss on the machine, indicating that the perk machines would have been dirty to fit the art style of the map. *According to Russman, it makes his knees better. *In the poster in Verrückt, the Quick Revive logo is different, though this was fixed in the Call of Duty: Black Ops remake of the map. *On Die Rise, after purchasing all three bottles in solo, the elevator doors close. *Quick Revive, along with Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, and Mule Kick, has had its icon that appears in the HUD slightly altered between the release of Die Rise and Mob of the Dead for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The background is slightly darker now. *Quick Revive is the only one of the original four Perk-a-Colas to return in Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. **In Black Ops IIII, Quick Revive has an additional feature wherein it allows the player to regenerate health 25% faster. This is to accommodate the new health system for the game. **Buying a Quick Revive in Solo on Black Ops IIII does not give the player any self-revives like in previous games, as the player is provided with two self-revives by default at the start of every Solo game. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Perk-a-Colas